MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar - Timaeus Patch
The Timaeus Patch The Timaeus Patch was created by Timaeus22222 of YouTube.com on December 25, 2007. It has been worked on by Timaeus and updated for almost 2 years. It is a file that when applied to your MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar (U) game, inputs in some preset changes that Timaeus has hacked into the game. These changes include, but are not limited to: *New Game Palettes *New Battle Chips *New Enemies *Navi battles in the Undernet If you ever use this patch and you like it, please do make gameplay videos of it. If you are playing on Visualboy Advance, which I highly doubt you're not, go to ' ' thumb|300px|right|Timaeus Patch v19.1, the latest version. File > Record > Start AVI Recording to start recording. Then do whatever you want to show up on the video. Afterwards, when you're ready to stop the recording, do the same. File > Record > Stop AVI Recording, instead of Start AVI Recording. I suggest the codec to be Microsoft Video 1 at Compression 100% in order to get sufficient video quality, but not making a video that is too big. Videos that are 2 GB or more on the Desktop will corrupt into most likely 0KB, it seems to say. But we all know 0B, 0KB, and 0MB is the same thing. When ready to upload, go ahead. But if the video size is too big, use a video editor such as, but not limited to, Windows Movie Maker, MAC iMovie, or''' Sony Vegas Movie Studio'. You should be able to find at least Free Trials on Google.com. And do not ask Timaeus22222 how to use Google. He will kick your a** so bad. You don't know how EASY it is to use Google. If you have uploaded a video of my patch, great! Thank you. But I just need one more thing. Credit. All you need to do is to acknowledge that the patch is mine and I'll be happy. Thanks. The New Enemies There are five new enemy encounters in the patch: Timaeus, DarkMega, JackCorvus, and DeathBlade. BassDX is an extra special encounter that tests your true netbattling skills. Beating Timaeus, JackCorvus, or DeathBlade nets you their corresponding chips in V1, DS, or GX version. The DS chip starts at 10 damage and increases in power as the Custom Gauge fills up. Timaeus is the blue navi using Buster Rake. Beating Timaeus nets you the Timaeus secret chips series. Timaeus's chip series summons Timaeus to send flying knives and then slash the enemy. You can find TimaeusSP in Underground1. DarkMega is the one using Gospel Breath. Beating DarkMega nets you some zennys. You can find DarkMega and DarkMegaEX in UndernetZero. JackCorvus is the navi using Tengu Dive. Beating JackCorvus nets you the CorvusBeam secret chip series. CorvusBeam fires an EraseCross beam ahead that pierces Invisible. You can find JackCorvusSP in Undernet2. BassDX is the beastly navi that is using Feather Barrage. You can find him in UndernetZero. He is the ultimate challenge for netbattlers, so face him if you want to test your true skill. DeathBlade is the navi shown that is using DarkSword. Beating DeathBlade nets you the StepDark secret chip series. DeathBlade's chip series lets MegaMan step two panels forward and use DarkSword. You can find DeathBladeSP in Undernet1. The New Battle Chips In the patch there are over 30 different new battle chips that have been edited into the game. Note that it is only possible to replace chips, not add them. So, here is a list of all the custom chips in the game, including the ones with new images/names, but the same effect: *DPH = Damage Per Hit Standard Chips *SpreadShot ~ 150 DPH Fires a buster shot that makes an explosion when it impacts either the enemy or the end of the field. *MadVulcan1-3 ~ 10 DPH Vulcan that hits 5 for 1, 8 for 2, and 10 for 3. *Asteroid ~ 80 DPH Send 10 meteors at the enemy. *AirSpread1-3 ~ 10 DPH Spreader hits 3 times. '<'''-shaped range for 1, 1x3 range for 2, and 3x3 for 3. Will blow off barriers/auras. *DarkSword ~ 200 DPH The original MegaMan Battle Network 5 Dark Chip. 2x3 range purple slash. If it hits in a NetBattle, each time the custom screen is brought up, the person hit loses 50 HP. *FreezeShot ~ 80 DPH Fires a buster shot that freezes the enemy when it hits. *SynchroTrigger ~ DPH n/a Activates the FullSynchro status. Does NOT work on AquaCross or DustCross. *RiskyHoney ~ 20 DPH Now the only chip of its family, it does the same damage as RiskyHoney3. Sends a swarm of bees that hit 5 times. Send an extra swarm of bees for each hit you take while the hive is still being held out. Max 3. *RollingLog ~ 90 DPH Now the only chip of its family, it does the same damage as RollingLog3. Send two logs ahead, and they move starting at two panels ahead, and one covers the top two rows, one covers the bottom two rows. *SwordArm ~ DPH n/a This chip changes your chargeshot to LongSword for the duration of the battle. *BassRake ~ 80/120/160 DPH With this chip, you execute a hurt position, then fire a buster rake attack across the whole enemy 3x3. If DoublePoint is used, only the far 3x3 is hit. *AuraHead ~ 170 DPH Now the only chip of its family, it does the same damage as AuraHead3. Send a flying AuraHead 3 panels ahead. *BiteBook ~ 200 DPH Send two of JudgeMan's biting books at the foe. They can turn once. *JudgeBook ~ 30/60 DPH Summon one of JudgeMan's judgement books that is stationary. When hit, it sends 3 bubbles that do 30 damage each. After 2 more hits, it does FireBurner for 60 damage. After 2 more hits it sends 3 more bubbles. 2 more hits and it's destroyed. *MegaHockey ~ 20 DPH Send a majorly rapid AirHockey across 13 panels. Hits 3-6 times. *DarkDrill ~ 25 DPH The MegaMan Battle Network 5 original Dark Chip. 1, 7, or 8 times depending on where the enemy is standing. If it hits in a NetBattle, each time the custom screen is brought up, the person hit loses 50 HP. *FreezeTornado ~ 20 DPH A normal 8-hit tornado with a twist: it freezes the enemy! Also heals when in AquaCross. *BatCannon ~ 40 DPH The original Crossover BatCannon hits 3 times. *CrossBomb ~ 60 DPH Throw a bomb 3 squares ahead that explodes in a plus. *T-Bomb ~ 140 DPH Throw a bomb 3 squares ahead that explodes in a '--|' shape. *SearchBomb ~ 100 DPH Throw a bomb 3 squares ahead that always hits the enemy. Should not be used in a netbattle because it always hits the ENEMY field, so on the thrower's side, the enemy gets hit, and on the reciever's side you get hit. *FreezeBomb ~ DPH n/a Throw a flashbomb 3 squares ahead and it freezes the enemy when it activates. *AirRaiderSP ~ 10 DPH Summon an AirRaider that hits more than AirRaider3. *TrickBomb ~ 200 DPH The original Handy's TrickBomb. Summons a bomb with an X. If hit it explodes on the enemy field. ROM-use ONLY! May freeze or lag game. *SonicWave ~ 40 DPH Send a pushing Sonic Wave ahead. *LongSword ~ 100 DPH Regular LongSword with a new image. *FighterSword ~ 180 DPH Just like FighterSword in MegaMan Battle Network 2. Hits 3 squares long. *StepCross ~ 150 DPH Like the StepCross in MegaMan Battle Network 3. Step 2 forward and slash in an X shape. *FireSword/AquaSword/ElecSword/BambooSword ~ 140/160/120/150 DPH The originals with new chip images. *AirSword ~ 100 DPH Like WindRack but with a new chip image and description. *NeoVariableSword ~ 160 DPH Now with new combos. #'A+Up,B,Down,B,Up,B' - DarkInvisible #'A+Left,Right,Left,B' - AntiSword #'A+Down,Right,Up' - DoubleStepLifeSword *MoonSlice ~ 130 DPH Send a flying MoonBlade. *Muramasa ~ ??? DPH Same except a new image. *ComboAttack ~ 20 DPH Does a 5-hit Vulcan Cannon and then a panel-cracking MachineGun attack. *GigaSpin ~ 20 DPH AirSpin hits 6 times. *DarkWideShot ~ 200 DPH The original MegaMan Battle Network 5 Dark Chip. Send a piercing Wide Shot. If it hits in a NetBattle, each time the custom screen is brought up, the person hit loses 50 HP. *BloodRain ~ 25 DPH Do HakuShaku's BloodRain attack for 6 hits in JUST the far 3x3. *DarkCircle ~ 200 DPH The original MegaMan Battle Network 5 Dark Chip. 7-panel purple CircleGun. If it hits in a NetBattle, each time the custom screen is brought up, the person hit loses 50 HP. *DarkLance ~ 200 DPH The original MegaMan Battle Network 5 Dark Chip(almost; does not push to the front of the field). Purple lance attack. If it hits in a NetBattle, each time the custom screen is brought up, the person hit loses 50 HP. *DarkThunder ~ 200 DPH The original MegaMan Battle Network 5 Dark Chip. Send a DarkThunder over 15 panels. If it hits in a NetBattle, each time the custom screen is brought up, the person hit loses 50 HP. *NormalStage ~ DPH n/a Was PanelReturn. New name. *DarkTornado ~ 25 DPH The original MegaMan Battle Network 5 Dark Chip. DarkTornado gains 1 panel range for every hit you take. Maximum is a plus range. If it hits in a NetBattle, each time the custom screen is brought up, the person hit loses 50 HP. *LifeAura ~ DPH n/a New chip image. *ParalyzeVulcan ~ 10 DPH A 5-hit Vulcan Cannon that paralyzes without WhiteCapsule or ParalyzePlus. *SpiritFury ~ 240 DPH Same as ElemTrap but new chip image and name. *ParalyzePlus ~ DPH n/a Same as WhiteCapsule but new chip image and name. *DblBeast ~ Var DPH Summon FBeast and GBeast to do combo attacks that deal up to 420 damage, depending on where the enemy is standing. *Attack+30 ~ DPH n/a Originally Attack+10. Now +30. *DarkPlus ~ DPH n/a The original MegaMan Battle Network 5 Dark Chip. Originally Attack+30. Now it's DarkPlus. Grants +50 to any offensive chip. Mega Chips *Roll, RollGX ~ 50/80 DPH Regular Roll chip except powered up. *DarkRecover ~ DPH n/a The original MegaMan Battle Network 5 Dark Chip. Recover 1000 HP. Giga Chips *BassGS ~ 600 DPH Summon Bass to use Gospel Breath. *HellzArm ~ DPH n/a Change your chargeshot to ForteCrossRockMan's Hell's Rolling for the duration of the battle. Secret Chips *CorvusBeam, CorvusBeamDS, CorvusBeamGX ~ 100/Var/110-210 DPH Fire a Killer/EraseCross beam ahead that pierces Invisible. DS version power increases with Custom Gauge. *StepDark, StepDarkDS, StepDarkGX ~ 120/Var/160-260 DPH Step two forward and attack with DarkSword. If it hits in a NetBattle, each time the custom screen is brought up, the person hit loses 50 HP. DS version power increases with Custom Gauge. *Timaeus, TimaeusDS, TimaeusGX ~ 100/Var/120-220 DPH Summon Timaeus to send flying knives and slash the enemy. Hold B to aim knives. DS version power increases with Custom Gauge. New Program Advances There are also new Program Advances. Here they are. *ImpactCannon1-3 ~ 400/500/600 DPH GigaCannon with name change. *BreakTimeBomb ~ 700 DPH TimeBomb+ with name change. *PlasmaSpread ~ 60 DPH H-Burst with name change. *Z-SaberGA ~ 200 DPH Do the original Z-Saber from MegaMan Battle Network 5. *DoubleLifeWave ~ 200 DPH Send two flying LifeSwords at the enemy. *Darkness ~ 300 DPH Edited slightly. Instead of Black MegaMan doing Gospel Breath, it's Normal MegaMan doing DarkSword. Instead of Bass using DarkSword, it's Bass using Gospel Breath. *MasterCross ~ 50 DPH Edited slightly. 100 down to 50 damage per hit, and the final explosion is changed to three falling rocks hitting, then a Killer/EraseCross beam. 450-700 damage. Copyrights Timaeus Patch © 2009+ Timaeus22222, All Rights Reserved.